A Broken Promise and Lust Filled Night
by Lola93091
Summary: Keira, a young human who has given Smaug company for many months, decides to disobey him as he sleeps and leave the mountain for a night of freedom. As she travels further into the mystical forest, what she will encounter will tempt her...only question is...will HE find out? (smut/all the goodies you'd like to read at night or early morning just for a quick fix lol)


A Broken Promise And Lust Filled Night

She shouldn't be here, no, she couldn't. She made a promise and she was supposed to keep it. But what harm would it do to get some fresh air, away from the cave she shared with the one they all feared. Yes, it was time to break that promise and partake in the joys the outside had to offer. When she had set foot on the external grounds of his fortress, the sun had set. The sky was lit with the colors that illuminated from his scales and now, the sky was painted with colors as deep as the ocean waters. She would have to hurry on if she wanted to make it back without him knowing of her little nighttime adventure.

Dressed in but a thin, red nightgown offering limited coverage of her bare breasts underneath and gold-spun slippers, Keira was careful in avoiding the sharp rocks and sticks that could feed the dragon the truth later on. He entered her mind every step she made. It was as if he was warning her even though he was asleep. She knew he was still dormant and completely unaware of her betrayal. The more she gave it all thought the more fear found its way into her body. Fear was drifting and swirling inside, making her shake knowing just how furious Smaug would be. Everyone outside his grounds knew just how unwise it was to tempt and anger the beast under the mountain.

But what of her life? Was she to cower every time his name was said? Goodness, she has lived with him after all. His light-hearted nature has given her reason to believe there was good existing beneath the tough scales. Living amongst the treasures she has obeyed and served to his complete satisfaction. Surely she deserved this tiny bit of freedom. It was after this thought that gave her the confidence needed to proceed into the depths of the forest.

The cool breeze swept her long dark hair across her chest, feeling ever so refreshing against her smooth skin. Everything felt right and soon she forgot about her promise to never leave the mountain. In front of her stood the largest trees with the most beautiful entwined branches that formed an entrance to the dark and mysterious wonders within. It could be dangerous, it could be life-threatening or it could be fun and enchanting. She moved forward, offering herself to the unknown.

….

The cheerful tunes of flutes, tambourines, light pounding of drums and more filled the calm night within the woods. Keira moved slowly, arms stretched out in the darkness to cautiously follow the firelight a few feet ahead of her. Unable to make out the details of the festivity not too far from where she stood, Keira pushed away thin branches and stepped over the massive tree roots beneath. It took a while before she could watch from a safe distance.

Attractive forest folk danced and sung on fresh soil, they were everywhere and all appeared to be so passionate in what they were doing. Peering between branches, Keira caught sight of a couple near the fire, pouring such emotion into each others mouths as their lips locked in the most exotic fashion. The woman lied beneath the man with her legs sprawled out onto the ground. He gave and she took then vice versa as they continued on as if it was no private affair. No one within their tribe looked at the two with disgust but only…there were more! Hearing faint mewling sounds, she looked to the right and noticed a pair of legs creeping from the shadows, wrapped around the waist of a man. With the woman in the dark against a tree, she could only see the man's back and how his muscles tensed up and down in movements so erotic that she couldn't stop staring. Beautiful hands flew to the man's shoulders as he sped up the rhythm of his lovemaking. The music still carried on at the opposite end of the camp, celebrating what seemed to be lustful activities. Looking back at the couple next to the fire, the man's hand slipped under the woman's loosely-laced blouse. Large fingers caressed her breast easily evoking a moan from the girl's blush colored lips.

So focused into what she was watching, she was unaware of how short her breaths came. She was nowhere near the fire and yet her skin felt overwhelmingly hot. With eyes wide and lips parted she couldn't help but think about having someone do the very things that were happening just a few feet away. If only, she thought. Although…she has seen Smaug's human form only once. Many weeks ago he turned by the use of a wizard's gem hidden secretly within his walls. It was a short moment of transformation from beast to man, and my god, it was a sight to take in. It was rather unfortunate he refused to stay in that form purely because of his dislike and Keira was left to wonder just how he viewed her company. What did he think of her? If he could…would he do these things to her? He has grown on her, has taught her so much and in ways protected her. If only she could pay him in kind. If only, if only, IF ONLY.

No matter, she was alone now and needed much more than wisdom-filled speeches. Looking once more from side to side, making sure it was clear enough, her left hand drifted from the branch to her thigh. Nimble fingers pinched and pulled up the thin fabric and slid between her thighs. Through the fabric of her underwear she could already feel herself wet. Beginning with a few flicks and strokes, her eyes winced with the sensations she was giving her body. Her right hand kept a solid grip on the branch above, keeping her standing upright. _Oh it felt divine_.

Opening her eyes just slightly, she looked on. The man next the to fire was well passed the woman's full breasts, now he was giving the woman the pleasure Keira was delivering to her lower region. His arm was moving at such an incredibly arousing pace that she fought to achieve the same movement. The woman was moaning wantonly without a care of her volume. Keira's index finger stroked and stroked and massaged her sensitive bud. She was close, her body was getting warmer and the feeling was tightening. All the cries of pleasures became audible enough that with eyes closed she could picture and imagine all of the scenes before her. With her bodily fluid coating her fingers, she was slick with each touch. Soaking the material beneath her gown, there's not doubt that anyone could smell her high state of arousal. Moving faster and teasing her folds, she focused solely on finishing. It took much of her concentration to gain pleasure from her own hand. Not granted with the presence of another being to excite her she tried and worked into propelling herself to climax. With gasps much quieter than those in front of her, Keira's body shook lightly as she came.

Releasing the thick branch, her right hand fell to her side as did the rest of her gown. Standing still in rest, she looked once more at the lovers. They were still going, with stamina so great and amazing sexual appetites, she couldn't bear to stand any longer and watch. Maybe this excursion beyond the fortress was a mistake, maybe this was what he wanted to prevent her from experiencing. So deep in thought she was caught off-guard by a large hand that swept across her mouth.

**Mphf! **she gasped in shock as it gripped her cheeks just enough to hurt. Another arm wrapped itself across her waist, pulling her flush against the capture's body. Forcing her to move backwards and deeper into the forest-away from everyone-she followed. Slowly he backed her into a space only illuminated by the moon. Finding themselves in a private space she was spun around so that her back met the tree trunk with a loud thud. With her mouth now free to speak-or scream- she spoke.

"Keep your hands off of me! Who the hell are…" before she could finish the capture's hood fell back and revealed the one man she has seen once.

Smaug.

Short dark strands of hair hung in front of his face with eyes that looked to kill. Colored orbs of the brightest blue and flakes of gold threatened her to keep from screaming. His stature, tall and dominating over her small form, demanded that she kept still in order to prevent unwanted pain and agony. And when he spoke it was clear that the dragon was still present even under this skin.

"Do not finish that sentence! You made me a promise dear Keira and you disobeyed me!" He threatened between teeth, anger flaring.

"I have been ever so loyal to you Smaug the _magnificent and oh wonderful_" she spat with sarcasm. Gripping her jaw he replied, "You speak too comfortably in my presence…"

"For everything I have done for you…go on, punish me then, but this will not be the last of my ventures, _your majesty!" _

"You are testing my patience…"

"Do it!" her hands went to rip his hand from his grip until he caught both of them and pinned them above her head. After her initial shock she fought for release but it was no use against his iron-like hold. After most of his anger subsided, he took notice in her appearance. Her cheeks flushed and heart quick to beat. Her dress, thin enough to expose her bare body had she walked near the camp fire. Just the thought of another man looking at his most prized possession made his blood hotter. And something lingered in the air…his nostrils flared as he took in the scent. Twisting once again in his grip he squeezed harder earning a yelp from Keira.

"Stay still" he commanded still taking in what he smelled. Ceasing her frantic movements she looked at him realizing what he was doing. Her cheeks burned as he was looking at her like a lion to a sheep. Pulling her left hand down to his face he drifted his nose across, eyes closing and then opening to reveal burning orbs.

"What were you doing with the forest nymphs?"

She rushed quickly to defend herself. "No, please! They didn't even know I was watching!" She begged at this point, she didn't want him to think she betrayed him like _that. _His lips turned upward into a devilish grin, catching her in her words.

"Well then, care to explain to me just why…" his lips moved over by her ear "you are so…" his voice like thunder, "**drenched** with arousal?" He couldn't really be expecting an answer, he knew damn well just what his words were doing to her. Biting her bottom lip, her eyes casted down avoiding his gaze. His voice, that deep, masculine voice sent chills straight down to her sweet spot.

Dropping her left hand, his thumb and index finger gripped her chin much gentler this time. "Answer me…Keira". She shook as he spoke her name. "I was…um…" he moved closer to her, "was…" her tongue swiped the bottom lip nervously as his face was much too close for comfort now. Feeling his breath upon her he asked, "was what? I am waiting". His hot breath blew onto her lips, hot as the flames he breathed. He could feel her frustration, her hunger she stubbornly refused to tell him.

She couldn't believe it. The opportunity has finally presented itself. He came to her in the form she saw only once. Here he is standing before her like she's his prey and why can't she admit that what she really wants is HIM. To be held just like those women past the trees. She struggled to find just the right words so she acted on impulse. _Oh damn it all to hell, _she thought. Closing in the little space between their lips she took his desperately. After what felt like minutes she broke apart for air, gasping and staring at him to observe his reaction.

Panting, Smaug looked at her with a lust he never felt before. Seeing her dressed in such a way looking so magnificently flushed he wasted no time in pushing her back against the tree. Running his large hands up her raised arms his kisses grew more urgent and much more animalistic. His tongue tangled with hers as their saliva mixed and hormones kicked into overdrive. There was definitely no stopping him now, not with her smelling so delicious.

"Did you think you were alone as you touched yourself to completion?" he teasingly spoke as if to scold.

Keira's eyes widened as he admitted to watching her just moments ago in her most personal moment.

"It flatters me greatly to know you were thinking of me as you carried on…soooo eager to mimic the way _that_ man was giving himself to _that _woman"

"You were watch-

"Yes…presenting yourself as such an easy target for any beast to come and **take **you"

Her thighs clenched as she knew very well what he meant. Feeling the familiar liquid seep slowly like sap from between her legs, Keira bit her lip some more, eyelids lowered in a lust-induced haze. Surprising her, his hands ran over the backside of her thighs to lift her. Earning a slight gasp from her, he knew she was impressed by his spontaneous show of strength. With the thin material of her gown swept around her hips, he could now run his eyes across fresh bare skin. With the help from the tree he pushed his way further between her spread legs, his hands moving to cup her bottom. Moving his right hand closer to her hot center, his fingers teased their way underneath the bothersome fabric of her panties. Moving to the side, he massaged the thin lips covered in her own bodily sap. He moaned at the feeling, knowing just how ready she was to welcome him whole. Removing his fingers he brought them to his mouth and licked and sucked each one.

Keira looked on, woozy from lust. She watched on without even blinking as he cleaned his fingers of her juices.

Finished, his eyes burned with uncontrollable hunger. Gripping her thighs he brushed against her front hard enough for his erection to connect with her clit. Keira nearly screamed just from the brief contact. Through the loose garment of his pants, she could feel how hard and ready he was.

Wincing at the pain of the tree bark against her back, he took notice and pulled her away from it. There wasn't any time to make it back to the mountain and his need was far too strong so he looked to an area on the ground.

"There…now", his command startled her, it was definite and straight that demonstrated his frustration. Not knowing what position to get into, she started by spreading her legs on the ground as she sat down. It was a primal invitation, giving him a view of her soaked undergarment. He growled, something that resembled the sounds in his draco form. Yanking the thin strings of his pants, he rushed to hover above her. On hands and knees, he maneuvered his body so that her legs stretched to the sides. His shadow casted her much smaller form, making her feel his dominance over her species. In complete awe, she looked up at his eyes and down to his equally swollen lips. Letting out a whine of separation, Keira took the moment to raise her head and capture them. With enough saliva built up, their lips glided over each other perfectly.

From her lips, to her chin and her neck, Smaug made it his goal to kiss every part of her magnificent flesh. Keira rested her head back against the soft mossy ground to allow him to travel further down. Eyes closed she felt his large hands cup her breasts through the gown. What she was unaware of was how his hands began to ball up the flimsy material and then…**Rrrrrriiiiiiiiip!**

Her eyes flew open as she found that her breasts were now fully exposed. The front of her gown was torn apart. Panting, he spoke to her with a voice much deeper than before.

"I will provide you with an endless amount of these fragile gowns if it means I will be able to remove them from you in such a way"

Eyes almost black with desire he attacked her lips once more as he reached under to pull her panties down and past her thighs. There just low enough for what he wanted and his hands enjoyed caressing the length of her thighs. All thoughts in her head were demolished as she gave him the sweetest moans he has ever heard.

"Take…me…." She whispered to him.

So caught up in touching her, he paid no mind to her words.

"Take me!" she begged with such urgency.

His head snapped to face her and those two words sent him over the edge.

"Please…Smaug…take me…now"

Removing his cloak and throwing it furiously to the area beside them, his bare chest was now exposed to her eyes along with those delicious lines leading down to what she was really waiting for. With his pants loose enough, he pushed them down until his cock was released.

Finally, oh finally, her eyes raked across the part that was showing in all its glory. My heavens, he is most certainly aroused. A small part of her wanted to wait out of anxiety and inexperience but she couldn't deny feeling very much ready no matter what the pain will be.

Sensing that small bit of fear he moved his lips to her ear and spoke softly, "First I will be gentle and then…you will beg and scream for me and I will see to it that you never find the need to watch those pathetic forest nymphs again!"

He sounded jealous to know that she was partaking in such pleasures without him and entertaining herself by watching the forest folk. As king under the mountain it was only obvious how much he wanted his treasures to remain just that…HIS.

Unable to find the right words, she was cut off by the snap of his hips.

**Unhh! **Keira gasped and winced at the sudden entry. Stretching her to accommodate his size he gave her a moment to get used to it. As her ankles dug into his buttocks he took that as a sign to keep moving. Pulling out he pushed right back in and grunted and hissed, experiencing all sorts of emotions he has never felt his entire life. Feeling everything so strongly, it had him thinking about occupying this form much longer.

"Oh please, please don't stop…gods…" Keira moaned and pleaded beneath him.

_Yes, maybe much longer indeed_

Picking up the pace, Smaug moved in such a pace that had her begging beneath him, reminding him of the thieves he caught in his home. But this was a sight he could live to see every single day, a beggar he wouldn't mind hearing over and over. He kept her mewling with every push and grind of his waist as one hand tugged her hair back to reveal more smooth skin. Kissing his way up her neck his tongue slid over her chin and up to her bottom lip, groaning when she tilted forward enough to reconnect. Their kisses grew from passionate to scorching and heavy. Their lovemaking wasn't just simple lovemaking…no…it was not meant to be pretty nor gentle, neither of them wanted it to be that way. It is mating, it is his way to show the world how much she belonged to him and not a soul across the lands would dare lay a finger upon her flesh. Of course, he loved her…the word had danced within his mind and no matter how foreign it was to him he still understood the reason. So tonight he was going to express his wanton feelings for her mind, body and spirit.

Moving back to stand on his knees he pulled her body forward from beneath her knees. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Keira couldn't help but stare at his still-aroused manhood. Hanging with her liquids seeping down, it pleased him to know how much she looked at him with such praise.

_What a fine woman…what a fine mate she will make_

Yanking her body once more, her hips were lifted from the forest floor enough for him to glide back in to her heat. Eyes snapping shut, he nearly came then and there. Her tightness continued to milk him in all the right ways that pushed him off the edge of control. Gripping her luscious, thick thighs he pounded into her watching her breasts bounce with each move. He watched as her chest glowed with sweat and her hands reaching to the sides to grip onto whatever she could. Panting louder he was reaching the end as looked down to watch himself push and pull from her full lips.

Nothing but the sounds of their moans and breathless words filled the forest area. With the thick forest canopy above -offering limited moonlight to peek through and thick branches between trees- their coupling was private enough.

Nearing midnight, Keira's body was beginning to ache from exhaustion as he held her hips still to finish what was started. Hitting all the right spots inside her, she pushed all the pain away until he was done. Urging him on by gyrating and pushing, Smaug was just close to completion until…

Keira was no stranger to intercourse, not very long ago she found a book with images of men and women experimenting with positions for increased pleasure. There was one she knew that he would greatly appreciate and with love for this masculine body she wanted to show him how she truly felt all this time.

"On your back…please…lie down" it was hard for her to get him to listen as he kept on. Using the strength in her thighs she moved forward to topple him to the ground. Ending on top, he grunted and looked up at her with a smirk.

"Ahh…does my wanton lady want a taste of power?"

"No…just you" she answered, dragging her fingernails down his chest. This mixed pain had his hands gripping onto the ground. Watching her head disappear further down his body the only thing he felt next had the dragon inside of him roaring. Soft lips enveloped his thick member, sucking the head then lowering enough that it was comfortable to her.

A large hand swept across her head gathering her hair to the side so he could view that lovely face and fully glossed lips take him like a fruit. It took all of his power to not throw her down on all fours and finish her like a beast. Moving up and down, her dark eyes took in the dark colored veins that circled around his cock.

_My gods he is soft and hard at the same time_

Her lips tightened around him once more, going faster and moving sloppily until she felt a stream of liquid gush into her mouth. He tried to move until her hands cupped him with the intent to drink everything he had to offer. He knew he would never see anything more attractive and arousing then this woman before him. With the last drop moving to the back of her tongue she licked the rest of their mess from his flesh until he was clean.

Swiping her mouth she was caught off guard by his hand pulling her forward into one last deep kiss. Thanking her for what she just did, he broke apart and calmed himself enough to speak again.

"Keira…you are the most exquisite woman I have ever laid my eyes upon…stay with me…forever"

"Oh Smaug the wonderful, the magnificent, the majestic!", he laughed at her titles, **"Don't you see…I'm already yours"**

Tonight he experienced a wide range of emotions and they were by far all his favorite. Hearing her words comforted him greatly and looking at their state of dress he gathered his cloak and wrapped it around her torn clothing. Fixing their clothes to a state of decency, he kept her close as they walked back home…under the mountain.

…..

**YES! I have finally completed my first fanfic for this film category and it is my first new fanfic since...well…a very long time! With that said, I apologize if it is severely lacking in sexy details and better vocabulary to enhance the overrall 'erotica' element. I am keeping up with so many good Smaug/OC stories that are just so well written. I saw the movie a while back and I fell head over heels with Benny's performance I am sure all of you share similar feelings. Anyway, this story was meant to be kept as a one-shot for now it might grow depending on reviews. However, I do intend on making another like this. Thank you for reading 3 **


End file.
